


Relative Comfort

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sodding clod!, Swallowing, The Porn Is the Plot, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, clod, hermaphrodite, huge female penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Steven “connects” with his siblings.
Relationships: Hippie Rose Quartz/Steven Universe, Shy Rose Quartz/Steven Universe, Superfan Rose Quartz/Steven Universe, Superfan Rose Quartz/Steven Universe/Shy Rose Quartz/Hippie Rose Quartz
Kudos: 9





	Relative Comfort

“You guys came to see me again. How nice!” Steven mused, smiling.

The Rose Quartzes came back to his house to visit him. Steven was happy to see his “sisters” and invited them in to take a seat on the living area couch, which creaked under their weight as they sat down to take a seat. The leader of the three, the Superfan Rose Quartz, grinned ear-to-ear and bounced as she made eye contact with him; they had something to ask him and they hoped he would be willing to answer…

“What sorts of things do ‘siblings’ do?” Superfan asked, eyes aglint and with a curious look on her pink, rose-colored face. Her interest had been piqued by something Steven had said to her the last time they had spoken and she was very eager to learn.

“Siblings support each other and are kind to one another to make sure that their other siblings are happy and safe,” Steven responded. “Not every group of siblings is like that, but that is the ideal for family life here on Earth.”

“It sounds like siblings are supposed to be really close,” the Shy Rose Quartz chimed in. “Siblings are supposed to live in harmony and look out for each other, just like Gems in Gem society are expected to.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” said Steven.

“Heh…” Hippie Rose Quartz giggled, “Siblings are supposed to live in  _ harmony _ , but are they supposed to ‘harmon _ ize _ ’?” she asked from her seat on the floor in front of where Steven sat.

She and the other Rose Quartzes began to chuckle and Steven gave a start.

“What do you guys mean by that?” he asked, as Hippie Rose Quartz and the Shy Rose Quartz closed in on him and he glanced at them with a wary look. Superfan Rose Quartz gave him a nervous grin as her sisters made a move to grab at Steven’s arms and clutched him firmly so he couldn’t move.

“G-guys…?” Steven stammered.

“So, we heard about this thing called ‘sex’ from the other Quartzes of the Orbital Zoo security force,” Hippie Rose Quartz whispered seductively. “We watched some of the humans in the containment unit doing it… and it was pretty fascinating. Their instincts instructed them to return to their spawning grounds in the Containment Area habitat to do that with each other. And the males made a big, sticky  _ mess _ on the females. All  _ over  _ them, and inside them too. ❤”

“Uh...um…” whimpered Steven.

“So, we thought we would try that with you, too; our sibling,” the Shy Rose Quartz said, smiling at Steven with her eyes half-lidded. “It was Superfan’s idea.”

Steven’s lip twisted as he looked the Superfan Rose Quartz in the eye, spying that she still had that nervous grin painted on her features.

“Siblings aren’t supposed to have sex with each other…” Steven said as he backed further into the backrest of the couch in a futile attempt to get away from the horny Rose Quartzes.

“But shouldn’t it be fine?” the Shy Rose Quartz asked. “We’re not related by blood; only by a technicality and the circumstances of our being…”

She moved closer and pressed her plump lips against Steven’s, smooching him sensually, smacking her lips against his, nibbling them; sucking on his bottom lip…

The Hippie Rose Quartz licked her own lips and Superfan Rose Quartz shivered with excitement, fists shaking, stars in her eyes.

Shy Rose Quartz broke the kiss with a  _ smacking _ sound and she smirked at Steven, who was a bit shocked and still very nervous. She and Hippie Rose Quartz giggled again and with a flash of pink light, bared their naked gemflesh to Steven. He saw their plump breasts and… 11-inch cocks…?

“Wha—”

“Heheh… do you like them?” Hippie asked.

“We saw these parts on the humans and thought we’d try  _ shapeshifting _ our own. Pretty tasty-looking, huh?” Shy said.

“I…” Steven wasn’t sure what to say.

“Steven… will you please service us?” Shy asked. “C’mon; give us a suck?”

“You can try whichever you like~” Hippie said. “Boobs or cock; give whichever you like best a good tease with your mouth~”

Now Steven  _ really  _ didn’t know what to say…

“If you won’t, ❤” Shy crooned, “ Then we’ll just have to make the first move ourselves. ❤” She pulled him closer to her thick, 11-inch penis and made him kneel on the floor between her and Hippie. She took her cock in hand, and with a little doing she coaxed it into his mouth to make him suck on her. To her amusement, Steven was actually… aroused by the act of being forced into servicing a Rose Quartz’s girldick. He began to suck on her length, and with some help from Shy’s hand he willingly took it deeper into his throat.

“Shy, you meanie! ❤” Hippie said. “You took the first kiss out of the three of us from him and now you get to have your cock sucked first too? ❤”

“They say on this planet, ‘The early bird gets the worm,’” she smirked. “I ‘came’ first, and now as a result Steven is sucking on  _ my _ ‘worm’~ Ehehehehe…. ❤”

“No fair…” Hippie squeaked. “Steven, suck mine, too, ❤”

With Shy’s huge cock in his mouth, Steven turned to glance at Hippie with his own eyes half-lidded. He pulled the massive thing out of his mouth with a  _ pop _ and kissed Hippie’s tip, running his tongue over and around her head and slowly stroking her shaft before taking  _ her _ huge thing between his lips and sucking her off too, moaning and chuckling with her huge cock filling his smaller mouth. Superfan watched on in arousal as she fingered between her legs though her soldier’s uniform.

“Aw, Steven…” Shy murmured.

He pulled Hippie’s cock out of his mouth and kissed Shy’s tip too. “Relax,” he cooed. “I’ll give you both attention.”

The Gem girls squeaked in delight at the sight and feeling of Steven’s sudden change in personality, and Superfan giggled at it herself because it meant there was a chance that he would be willing to service her, too…

The Gem girls in Steven’s hand moaned and Shy stuck out her tongue in an  _ ahegao _ as Steven pleasured her huge cock.

“S-Steven, just to warn you…” Shy said, “We’ve been backed up for over 5,500 years ❤ and’ve got lots of sticky cum saved up inside. It might make a mess with us shooting it off all over you… ❤”

“ _ Mmnn _ , ❤” Steven murmured as her cock pressed into the back of his throat, and he alternated between sucking Hippie’s dick and Shy’s as he worked so hard to please them.

Steven’s handiwork lasted a good three minutes, but all good things must come to an end…

“ _ Ahn _ , I’m  _ there _ , Steven,” Shy said. “Cumming!”

“Me as well, ❤” said Hippie.

Steven took Shy’s dick into his mouth as she burst, and her cum’s release poured out of her length, overflowing and filling Steven’s cute tummy full. Concurrently, Hippie’s cock was aimed right at Steven’s face and she sprayed it all over his features, giving him a facial for the ages ❤.

Hippie’s cum dripped off of Steven’s face and most of it pooled on the floor as Shy’s cum began to settle in his stomach. They each came an entire three cups and it left Steven in awe at the amount as the Rose Quartzes moaned from their climax like the cute, not-so-little sluts they were ❤.

“As much as stallions… ❤” murmured Steven.

“That was amazing,” Hippie crooned, as she caught her breath, panting.

“ _ Mmmn _ , yeah; gosh, Steven, we shot off so much… I hope you had a good drink! Was it tasty? ❤” Shy asked.

“Yeah, it was really creamy, ❤” Steven said, catching the cum on his face with his index finger and putting it in his mouth, swallowing it. “I hope you’ll give me more really soon. ❤”

“I hope you’re not mad at us, Steven,” Shy said, pressing  _ her _ index fingers together. “I’m sorry we were so forceful…”

“Nah, it’s okay,” said Steven, chuckling. “You guys just surprised me is all. To be honest, I do this stuff with Amethyst all the time.”

He gave a sheepish look.

“Your sister?” Hippie asked. “But you two are siblings!”

“It’s not like we’re related by blood, or anything,” Steven said, and Shy giggled. “Now, anyway…” he continued, turning to Superfan, “What about  _ you _ ❤?”

“Me?” Superfan asked cautiously, pointing to herself.

“Yeah, Sis!” Hippie said and Shy nodded at her. “This was your idea! You were definitely the most eager to do this, too!”

“Oh, well, as for me…” Superfan began, “For me, I want to do things a bit differently…”

“How so?” Steven asked, smirking.

“Well, for starters, I don’t have a penis...” she replied. She closed her eyes, concentrating, and phased off her clothing as the others had done a moment ago. Steven’s eyes fell to her nethers and he saw a cute, “pink” pussy there.

“I’ve got a cunny,” Superfan explained. “And I’d be really happy… if you put it inside of me, Steven…” she said, looking away and blushing a deep shade of pink darker. Steven smirked in reply.

He took off his pants and underwear and switched places with her, and Superfan sat down on the couch, naked and with her arousal dripping from her entrance down onto the cushions below. Shy sat at Superfan’s left and Hippie went over to her right, and with Superfan smiling, they each clutched one of her legs and spread them apart for Steven to take his cock and enter her; to press it into her tender, virgin pussy ❤.

She was aroused and very eager for Steven to start. Her wet cunny twitched and pulsed in anticipation and she spoke up with her eagerness in mind. “P-please, Steven, hurry,” she said. “I can’t wait anymore… I’ve wanted to do this with you since the first time we met. I need you inside, and I want you to make me see stars ❤.”

“Sure ❤,” Steven said. “I’ll put it in right now.”

He pressed at her tight entrance and she smiled a Cheshire grin with stars in her eyes as she watched Steven begin to penetrate her. Her sisters looked on with a starry look, too, and Superfan’s head tilted back; she let out a screaming moan as Steven pushed in and allowed his thick, Quartzen cock to be swallowed up completely by her deep cunny.

“Oh, Diamonds, it’s so  _ goooood _ !” Superfan called. “You’re filling me so  _ much _ , Steven and I can’t get enough of the sensation of it!!”

“This isn’t even the best part yet,” Steven smirked, grimacing from the feeling, as he clutched her thighs with his hands close to where the other two Rose Quartzes held them. “Just wait till I start to move!”

He pulled his cock out of her, feeling the wrinkles and ridges of the inside of her pleasurable, virgin pussy, and pushed back in, coaxing more moans from Superfan’s mouth “Ah-ah,  _ ahh _ !” she screamed. “Oh, Steven, you’re so good!”

Superfan lost her mind as Steven thrust her. The Quartz boy went slowly at first, but as their pleasure built he began to go faster and suddenly tore into her tender sex. The Beach House was filled with her screams as Hippie giggled and Shy laughed out loud at Superfan’s reaction.

“AH! Ah!! Ah, a-ah!;  _ anh _ !!”

_ Thrusting and thrusting… _ Superfan’s eyes crossed as she was screwed so deeply and had her cunny pried apart by Steven’s huge dick. She was  _ sensitive…  _ and so passionate...

“I’m gonna cum soon…” Steven moaned as he thrust, feeling his peak creep near. “Where do you want it?”

“Oh,  _ DIAMONDS _ , inside! Do it inside!!” Superfan yelled as her legs went numb and her senses began to leave her. “Give it all to me!’

“Of course, ❤” came his reply.

Steven and Superfan moaned and she threw her head back again as they came in unison. Steven’s huge, thick cock poured a massive load of cum into her whole  _ shapeshifted _ reproductive system and he filled her womb and cunny to the brim.

The Quartz boy collapsed onto Superfan in exhaustion and she pulled him into a wild kiss and let their tongues mingle for a little while.

The four Quartzes cuddled on the couch as Superfan gently fondled Steven’s large cock and balls, holding him as close to herself as she could, and after the kiss Steven spoke up.

“I love being close to you three, ❤” he said.

And they felt the same way, they said, smiling passionately.

** THE END **


End file.
